Powerpuff Girls GX
by Slayergirl222
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls are now adults and they are married to the Rowdyruff Boys. Bubbles now has a demonic child of her own and she loves him despite his appearance when he was born. Can Akamaru find out more about his late father? OC/Him/Powerpuff Girls
1. Chapter 1

Powerpuff Girls GX

Chapter One

A Demon Child

Years had passed since Crystal had ultimately defeated Him. Now the girls are older and they are adults who have no worry of ever seeing that devil again. The Powerpuff Girls are happily married with the Rowdyruff Boys individually. Bubbles is now 4 months pregnant with twins, whom of which she and her husband, Boomer, are expecting. She was driving in her car over to the mountains because she wanted to see the view of her hometown, Townsville. At around this time, she was wearing a light blue, flowing dress, dark blue ballet shoes and she no longer has pigtails in her hair. Instead she has her hair down and it's curled at both ends of each side. She stopped the car at her destination, gets out and goes over to the railing to see the view. It was nighttime and the sky was a beautiful shade of dark blue with the beautifully bright, twinkling stars sparkling all over it, and the crescent moon glowing in the night. As she stares at the view of her city, a dark shadow passed over her as if it lost its way home. Bubbles turned around, only to find her old archenemy, Him, standing behind, not in flesh and blood, but as a pale, white ghost.

"Him," said Bubbles, nervously with her hand on her mouth and the other one on her chest. "I didn't see you there."

"_What, no hello?_" said Him, with a look as if he's pouting. He floats to her side and said, "_I only came to tell you something that you need to know._"

"Like what," said Bubbles in confusion. Him places his ghostly claw on her stomach.

"_You are expecting twin boys, are you?_" he asked. Bubbles nodded, nervously. "_I must tell you that the first twin will look exactly like me by the time he is born._" Bubbles became confused with Him's theory and said sadly, "This is hard to believe."

"_But it's the truth,_" said Him, insistently. He wrapped his ghostly arms around her to comfort her. "_I could show you what I mean, but this is all I can do. Promise you will never abandon him._"

Bubbles, not daring to look at the demonic ghost, said with nervousness in her voice as a tear ran down her cheek, "I will. Thank you, Him."

"_Excellent,_" said Him, smiling. He kissed her on the cheek in content, let go of her, floated into the air and called, "_I'll be checking up on you and the child every so often! So be careful!_" He disappears in a cloud of white smoke, and vanishes into the sky above. Bubbles, who was left alone near her car, thinks it over for a while, thinking of what he told her about the child. She got inside it and drove off, still thinking about it. By the time she made it back home, her stepdaughter, Mimiko, was waiting for her outside. She got out of the car and walked over to her with a worried look on her face.

"Welcome back," said the young, little demon. Bubbles smiled in content.

"What are you doing out here, sweetheart?" she asked.

"I thought I'd wait for you and father to come home," said Mimiko, her raven hair flowing in the wind.

"Well," said Bubbles, with a smile on her face. "There's no need to wait out in the dark. Let's go inside."

"Okay," said Mimiko. She and Bubbles walk over to the door to get ready for bed. Just when they got inside, Boomer returns home to check up on his pregnant wife. His wavy, blonde hair gleamed in the moonlight as he reached the porch and up to door with a smile on his face.

Five months later, Bubbles was at the doctor's office, waiting for the twins to arrive. It was the day of their birth and she was very excited with glee and happiness. Just then, she felt a contraction, as if an arrow had pierced her in the stomach.

"The twins," she said. "They're coming. And just in time too." She then feels another contraction that led to her screaming in pain. Boomer and the others came barging in. Blossom and Buttercup decide too hold their sister down to the chair, each holding one arm with enough force to grip them. Mimiko covered her eyes, knowing that she doesn't need to see this. Crystal and her husband teleport their way in and the doctor comes in at the exact moment. She immediately goes in front of Bubbles' bed and says, "Okay, Mrs. Utonium, listen! You must breath very deeply!" Bubbles did as she was told and her sisters held on to her tightly.

"Now push!" the doctor said. Bubbles pushed very hard while holding both arms of her sisters, and not a moment too soon, the child Him told her about was born first. It was a male who, just like Him, had red skin, a Dracula-type hairstyle, pointed ears, and two tiny lobster claws at the end of his arms. Two minutes later, Bubbles pushed one more time and a boy who looked just like her husband was born. She was greatly overjoyed to see her twin boys after the doctor says, "Congratulations, you have two very different twin boys!" Boomer picks up his duplicate and plays around with him.

"Hey, good looking" he said. The baby opened his blue eyes and cooed happily as his dad was swaying him around in circles. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup looked at the other one, their eyes filled with happiness. Buttercup looked at Bubbles and said, "Didn't you warn us 'bout the kid lookin' like our old enemy?" Bubbles nodded, reassuringly.

"Thought so," said the green puff. She looked at her newborn nephew and smiled. "You know, he may look a lot like Him, but look at his face." She lifted the baby's tiny head to show the others what she meant.

"You're right," said Blossom. "He's not wearing any make-up."

"Yep," Crystal broke in, "but there are a lot of similarities between them, appearance wise. See he has…" She ran her finger over the Dracula-type hair on the baby. "…the same hair-style, the same skin-tone…" She lifted the baby's tiny arm to get the small claw that resembled Him's. "…and little, tiny lobster claws."

"What's a lobster claw?" asked Mimiko, curiously.

"This is," said Crystal, opening and closing the baby's claw as demonstration.

"Wow," said Mimiko, with wide eyes. "His claws can open up."

"I'm actually very glad to have this child," said Bubbles, with a tear of joy running down her cheek.

"My advice girl," said Crystal. "Don't abandon good demons." The others laughed at Crystal's joke, including Bubbles, who was happy to have her next child, despite his appearance. She held him closely, with a gentle heart and a welcoming disposition. The tiny red baby cooed, opened his bright, green eyes and stared at his parents, aunts and uncles. He looked up at his mother and said his first word, "Mama." He held out his tiny arms.

"That's right," said Bubbles. She hugged her child closely, "I'm your mama." The baby cooed happily. Then she said, "What are we going to name him?"

"How 'bout Him Jr.?" said Buttercup, jokingly.

"Name him after our old enemy?" asked Bunny, in disgust. "No sir."

"I think we should give the little one something more specific," suggested Bell.

"Bell's right," said Crystal in agreement. "We should name him after somethin' he is." She lifted the red baby's tiny arm and said, "We'll call the little fella, Akamaru."

"Oh that's the perfect for him!" exclaimed Blossom, in agreement.

"What does that mean?" said Buttercup.

"That's Japanese for 'red'," said Bubbles. The baby cooed happily after given a name by his own aunt. He rubbed against his mother's chest, cooing happily.

"Yes, you like that?" said Bubbles, her head closer to his. Boomer walks up to Crystal and asks, "And what do we call this little guy?" He held his newborn duplicate high enough for her to see.

"Oh, him?" said Crystal. "We'll call the little fella, Brock."

"Brock?" said Boomer, in confusion.

"Because he might look and act like you when he grows up," said Crystal, jokingly. The others get it and start to laugh at her joke.

"Guess that'll be your name, little buddy," said Boomer, as he's talking to his youngest twin. Brock smiled, looked at his opposite twin and cooed happily at him. He held out his tiny arms as if he wants to be with his brother.

"What's up?" asked Boomer. He looked at what he was waving his arms out at.

"Oh! You wanna be with your brother?" he asked. Brock cooed happily as a way of saying yes. "Aw right, here you go." Boomer placed him near his mother, and he waved his arms out to Akamaru. The tiny red demon turned his tiny head towards him and smiled in content. Bubbles picked up Brock and held him beside Akamaru so the two can play with each other. The others looked at the two in amusement and relief. Chazz walked up to the couple and spoke up at last, "I guess the two actually get along very well, for total opposites."

"You said it," said Crystal. The others laugh in agreement. Outside the doctor's office, however, Him's ghost is looking through the window, his eyebrows bent forward on his eyes, and a wicked smile on his face. He had his eyes set on the newborn child and Mimiko, whom Bubbles had rescued from a fire when she was just a baby. He disappeared out of sight, grinning wickedly at his newborn son. He knew that someday, he would be one of the three keys to his revival and that Bubbles would be his queen despite her marriage to Boomer. He cackled at his evil plan as he disappears into the night sky, his laughter echoing in the air.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Powerpuff Girls GX

Chapter Two

Meet Akamaru Utonium

Twelve years later, Akamaru is now 12 years old and he is in his human form. Instead of having claws, red skin, green eyes and pointy ears when he was born, his ears were normal, he had brown eyes, his skin is pale white and he had hands instead of claws. The only thing that remains is his hair. He was asleep in bed and the alarm clock rang at the time he was supposed to wake up. Bubbles called to him from downstairs, "Akamaru! It's time to get up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school." Suddenly, a dog came into Akamaru's bedroom and ran to his side, whimpering. This made his eyes twitch and he groaned saying, "Okay, Bailey. I'm up." He got up, got out of bed, and rubbed his eyes. He then changed his pajamas and got into a school uniform. He was going into Red Stone Academy just like his parents did. His uniform was a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, a pair of dark-red pants and a pair of black sneakers. As he walked up to the mirror and saw his reflection, he could see his demon form; red skin, pointy ears, green eyes, lobster claws and in the reflection, he was wearing a dark red, sleeveless shirt with a red buckled belt, a pair of black pants and black boots. He placed his hand on the mirror and he was saddened that he had to keep his demon form, for if anyone ever knew who he truly was, they would be frightened of him. This is why he retained his human form and why he never transformed into his demon form until the right moment. He also knew about his late father, Him, who was killed by his godmother's hands. Just then he heard his mother calling, "Akamaru! It's breakfast time!" He got startled, turned his head and panicked.

"Coming mom!" he called out, and he snatches his backpack and scoots out of his room, leaving his dog tilting his head in confusion. He ran down the stairs at such a pace that he trips and was about to fall over. He shut his eyes tightly in fear and embarrassment. Crystal, however, caught him just in time before this could occur.

"Whoa ho! Slow down tiger!" she said as she catches him with her hand on his shoulder. Akamaru opened his eyes and turned his head towards her. He smiles and says, "Hi, Aunty." Crystal beamed and said, "How's my little red demon, huh?"

"I'm doing okay," replied Akamaru. "Except, I don't know if I should show off my demon form this year or not."

"Hey," said Crystal. "I wasn't happy with my demon form either. But I learned that no matter what you look like on the outside, it's the inside that counts the most."

"I think you're right," said Akamaru. The two laughed in amusement. Just then they heard someone calling, "Heads up!" Akamaru senses someone coming and teleports out of the way, revealing his twin brother, Brock, who looks a lot like Boomer with the wavy hair at the side and the blue eyes. He speed down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, only to find that his twin demon brother is missing.

"Hey, where's Akamaru?" he asked.

"I'm up here!" Akamaru called from above. Both Brock and Crystal look up to see him floating in mid-air, almost three quarters near the ceiling. He floats back down so as not to let his mother freak out over it. Crystal laughed and said, "It's just your brother, Aka." Bubbles walks into the room and greets them with a bow.

"Are you two ready for the school year?" she asked.

"You bet," said Brock. "I can't wait to see how our cousins were doing over the summer." He turns his head towards Akamaru and asks, "What about you, bro?"

"I am too," said Akamaru, smiling in content. "I can't wait to see Aelita again." He blushed when he says that in front of everyone. Bubbles walks up to him and asks, "Who's Aelita?"

"She's the girl that Aka has a crush on at school," Brock explained. "She's the most beautiful girl in school. She's also very peaceful and nice."

"She's also a demon," said Akamaru, blushing, "who doesn't like to show off her demon form. She's almost like me."

"Well, I think it's wonderful!" said Bubbles, excitedly.

"A demon and a demon girlfriend, huh?" said Crystal. "Now that's what I call a perfect match."

"Mommy! We're coming!" a girl calls from upstairs. Mimiko comes downstairs along with another one, who is actually the boys' ten-year-old sister, Alice. She looked a lot like her mother when she was little, with pigtails in her hair, light blue eyes, and she was wearing the girls' school uniform for Red Stone Academy. Hers is a light blue jacket with a yellow bow, a blue skirt, white socks and a pair of Mary Jane shoes. Mimiko's uniform consists of a yellow jacket with an orange bow, a red skirt, white socks and dark red loafers. The two each had their own backpack on.

"Aw right kids, this is it," said Crystal. "Ya'll are movin' up a grade and pretty soon, you'll be out of school as proud adults."

"You said it," said Brock. The clock ran, signaling the kids that it's time to go to school.

"Time to go," said Bubbles. "Here's your lunch money, kids." She handed them $10 each to pay for their lunch at school. They say thank you to their mother and head out the door. On the way there, Brock shouted, "Hey, Aka! Bet'cha I can beat you in race!"

"Bet'cha you can't!" said Akamaru, with a smirk. The two brace themselves for their little race by going into a runner pose and waiting at the ready. Alice, who was the referee, waved the black and white checker flag, signaling that their race shall begin. The two speed off to school, with Akamaru in the air and Brock on the ground. Both Mimiko and Alice were flying, just so they can keep a close eye on their brothers and that they don't get into any trouble. The two competed for who was the fastest kid in their family and Akamaru usually wins every time this occurs. When they reach their destination, Brock gets distracted by something and trips over a rock, while Akamaru flies up to a hanging drum, bangs it and shouts, "Yes! I won!" Brock gets back up and says, "Aw man. I had to take a quick turn to look at that guy." He pointed to what distracted him. Akamaru looks at what he was pointing at and sees a cute little squirrel picking up acorns near a tree.

"Hey a squirrel," he said in fascination. "Some things are more important than winning a race." Just then, someone calls from behind them, "Akamaru!" The two turn their heads toward the direction of the voice, only to find a girl running towards them. She had long, brown hair, soft blue eyes and she was wearing the girls' school uniform. She rushed over to Akamaru, who was blushing intensely.

"Hi!" said the girl. "Did you have a great summer?"

"Hi Aelita," said Akamaru, blushing with embarrassment. "Yeah, we did."

"Hey, Aelita," said Brock. "Long time no see."

"It has been an awfully long time," said Aelita. She then turns her head towards Akamaru, who was looking at the ground in sadness.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Akamaru looked up and said, "Oh! Just thinking about my dad, that's all." Little did he know, however, that Him's ghost was secretly watching him. He was above the trees, watching over his son, with an evil grin on his face. Suddenly, a harsh voice came from behind the three, shouting, "Hey! Demon freak!" The three turn around to see a boy, wearing the green, boys' Thunder Tower uniform, with a green cap over his black hair, pale skin and hard, green eyes.

"Oh, KT," said Akamaru in disgust, with sarcasm in his voice. "How good to see you again."

"Darn right, shrimp," said KT, smiling. He ran over to Akamaru and grabbed him by the collar, saying, "Aren't gonna run home to your human mommy? Or are you just gonna get yourself beat up like last year?!" As he teased him, Akamaru felt a surge of anger through his veins. Brock had enough of KT trying to mock his twin brother, so with enough force, he stabbed him in the stomach with his elbow, causing him to release Akamaru from his grip. Alice rushes over to the three and asks, "What's going on, guys?"

"KT's teasin' Akamaru again," said Brock. As he releases his elbow from KT's stomach. Despite Brock's attack, however, KT simply got up, turned his back towards the three and said, "If only Demon-boy can actually be brave enough to fight back." This made Akamaru so angry, that he promptly got up and said, "That's it!" He was just about to jump on KT, but his siblings and girlfriend held him back, trying to make sure he doesn't get in trouble.

"Let me blast him!" Akamaru demanded. "I mean it! I'm talking full stream here! This bully's toast! Let go of me!" KT turned around, pulled his eye down and stuck his tongue out in mockery. From behind him, there were two girls and two boys, all of who look like their parents. One of the girls is wearing a green boys Red Stone school uniform, hard, light green eyes and has black, spiky hair underneath her baseball cap. The other girl wore the pink, girls' Red Stone uniform, with a pink jacket, an orange bow, a red skirt, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes. She had long, orange hair that goes to her ankles, soft pink eyes, and she wore a bow and barrette, just like her mother did. The boys both wore the boys' school uniform, but of a different color. The first had hard, dark-green eyes and he wore a samurai ponytail in his black hair. The other one had red, God-like eyes and he had long, orange hair in a ponytail, and just like the girl in green, he wore a baseball cap over it, except it was on backwards. The four look at what their cousins were going through and the red wearing boy says, "Looks like KT's at it again."

"As usual," said the pink wearing girl, as she closed her book.

"I'll take care of it," said the green girl, as she walks over to where Akamaru, Aelita, Alice, KT and Brock are. KT continues to tease him about his appearance, while Him's ghost enjoys the scene that is taking place, playing with his goatee. The green girl then calls out, "Hey KT! Over here!" KT immediately turns his head towards the sound of the voice, only to find the same green girl behind him.

"You better leave my cousin alone, or I'll have to make you!" she threatened.

"You're helpin' him out?" said KT, in disgust. He raises a fist and launched towards her, about to strike her. She dodged the attack however, grabs his fist, twists his arm and punches him square in the face, causing him to fly backwards into a tree. This gave Akamaru a valuable opportunity to beat up his long time rival. He checks to see if no one is looking and calls, "Powers of the Devil clan, I invoke thee!" He immediately transforms into his demon form and flies over to the unconscious KT and lands just three feet away from him, his green eyes fixated on him. He wakes up, only to find Akamaru in his demon form. He immediately gets up and says, "I bet you got that form from your late dad. But it's not gonna work this time squirt!"

"We'll see about that," said Akamaru, with confidence in his voice. The two launch towards each other, each of them attacking one another. Akamaru summons a shroud of red mist to confuse KT, giving him the advantage. The bully struggles to find his victim, trying to find a way out this red fog. Akamaru calls out to him, "Hey KT! Over here!" He punched behind him, but it didn't strike anything. The red demon calls out again, "No! Over here!" He flew over to the top left, with a mischievous smile on his face. KT struck at the direction of the voice, but he missed again as Akamaru dodged his attack, like he knew it was coming. He then flies above him and kicks him in the back, causing him to fall out of the red fog and land with a crash. He survives this, however, as he is still moving his arms and legs. The red fog disappears, revealing Akamaru, who was more serious than he was when fighting KT in the fog. He flies over to the ground, transforms back into his human form and says, "Had enough?" KT gets up, walks over to Akamaru in anger and says, "Forget about fighting freaks!" He then runs away, still angry that he lost to his own victim, saying, "I'm goin' back to Thunder Tower to take a nap!" Akamaru then sticks his tongue out at his rival, saying, "Just don't look under the bed though, stupid!" The others laughed at what Akamaru said.

"That's a good one, bro!" said Brock in amusement. Him's ghost even chuckled darkly at his son's joke. Akamaru then turned his head towards his cousin and said, "Thanks for the back up, Angie."

"No problem," said Angela. She took off her baseball cap, placed it closely to her chest and said, "If anybody messes with my demon cousin, they'll have to go through me first."

"Angela!" the girl in pink called out. She rushed over to the gang alongside her brother and her cousin.

"Great work taking care of that awful boy," she said, gratefully.

"Thanks Ari," said Angie, her hat still against her chest. Ariaka then walks over to Akamaru and says, "And you too, Aka."

"Thanks, Ari," said Akamaru. The bell then rings, signaling the students to go to their assigned homerooms.

"Guess that means it's class time," said Brock. He turned his towards Akamaru and says, "See you in class, bro."

"See ya," said Akamaru. The group then separates and Him, who was smiling in approvement of his actions, disappears out of sight, before anyone could see him. Akamaru runs over to a window, takes out a sheet of paper, indicating his homeroom number and read aloud, "Room 202. That's on the second floor." He then jumps towards a high window, opens it with his red mist, climbs through it and dashes to his homeroom, thinking, _I love this school a lot! I can't to see who I'll be getting for a homeroom teacher! _ As he dashes through the hallway, he couldn't help but notice his late father as he passes through him. He moved his eyes towards him and thinks, _Huh? Was that my late dad?_ As he kept on dashing towards his homeroom, he accidentally bumps into his twin brother. He gets up and rubbed his head with a look of saying, "Hey, what was that for." The other students couldn't help but laugh at this sight.

"Sorry bro," said Brock, placing his hand on his head in embarrassment. Akamaru immediately got up, brushed the dust off of himself and said, "It's okay, Brock. It's not your fault."

"_Whoops_," said Him, who was also amused with his son's act of stupidity. Akamaru then picked up his fallen backpack looked behind his shoulder, only to find that his ghostly father had vanished. _Maybe it was just my imagination_, he thought. He immediately goes into his classroom, with the thought of his late father in mind. Him then reappears and looks through the glass window at his son, who was getting out his books for his first lesson.

"_Oh, Akamaru,_" he said in his feminine tone. "_You truly are just like your mother. But little do you know that you will one day be of use,_ **to me.**" He placed his ghostly claw on the window and chuckled, darkly.

"_Soon, I will return,_" he said to himself, "**destroy that chump of your own stepfather,** _make your own mother my queen,_ _and I'll finally be rid of those fools_ **forever!**" As he spoke the last part of his devious plan, the white smoke erupted from below and he disappears, his cackle echoing through out the school.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Powerpuff Girls GX

Chapter Three

Family Heritage

After their first day of 6th Grade, Akamaru and Brock decide to go to and explore an abandoned building full of Ringhoul Incaerna. Before the proceed any further to their location, Akamaru gets his cell phone and sends a text message to his mother, letting her know that he and his brother will be home late.

"So what do you think, bro?" Brock asked in excitement. "Do think we'll find one of those Ringhouls at the old building?"

"It's entirely possible," said Akamaru, reassuringly. "Ringhouls are mostly found near haunted areas like mansions, houses and abandoned warehouses."

"So that means we'll catch one of our own," said Brock. He floated in the air, spun in a circle in excitement and then landed back down. Akamaru then flies into the air high enough to see if he could find their destination. He searches in all directions and finally found what he was looking for. He lands back down in front of Brock and says, "I found where we're headed."

"Where," said Brock.

"Right across the street and down Rock n' Roll Avenue," Akamaru directed.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Brock in excitement. The two then speed off, hoping to find what they're going there for. Meanwhile, Him's ghost hovers above the city streets, watching his son intently and following him towards their destination. He decided to make himself known to his own son before his revival took place. He follows the two and as the twins reach their destination and go inside, he phases through the ceiling of the abandoned building and lands his ghostly feet on the ground, waiting patiently for Akamaru. Meanwhile, the two boys are on the first floor of the abandoned building.

"Okay, bro," said Brock. "Do we have everythin'?"

"All right," said Akamaru. He searched through their equipment bag for supplies needed for the exploration while Brock got out a checklist from his pants pocket.

"Binoculars," said Brock.

"Check," said Akamaru as he takes out the items called out and puts them back.

"Incaernist Staffs."

"Check."

"Flashlights."

"Check."

"Cell phones."

"Double check."

"Incaerna cards."

"Check."

"Provisions."

"Check."

"House keys."

"Triple check."

"Looks like we have everythin'." Brock then puts the list away in the same pocket he took it out of before. He then turns his head towards Akamaru and says, "Now would be a good time to transform, bro."

"Okay," agreed Akamaru. "Powers of the Devil Clan, I invoke thee." He immediately transforms into his demon-form. Brock transforms into his Rowdyruff form just as soon as he does so. They decide to stick together and find the Ringhouls together. The two start walking through the house, hoping to find the little rascals and bring them to show to the school. Brock was on the ground while Akamaru kept teleporting from one direction to another.

"Hey bro," said Brock, curiously. "Do you think they'll pull a prank on a demon like you?" Akamaru teleports to a perch and says, "Not if I keep doing this." He teleports again and says, "This way I'll get good luck." His godmother, however, cut his teleportation short, saying, "Hey, quit it with the teleportation. You're makin' your brother dizzy." She was on the ground and she was in her demon form, which she had ever since she was 13. Akamaru then lands himself back down, with a pout on his face.

"I think we should split up," said Brock. "This way we'll cover more ground faster and find those little rascals."

"Good idea," said Akamaru in agreement. The two split up leaving Crystal to think that Him may have followed them here. She sees Akamaru leaving her, turns invisible so she wouldn't be seen and follows him towards his direction. Akamaru thought that the best way to find a Ringhoul is to find it's most favorite spot in an abandoned place. He searched everywhere among the old building, checking every hallway, every room, and every floor until he found what he was looking for when he opened a door that said "216" on the top of it. There it was, a Ringhoul of his very own.

"I found it," he said, quietly. He quickly gets out his Incaernist Staff and says quietly, "Incaera Encaranum, Wyldfyre." He immediately summons his soul Incaerna, which is a spirit that looks a little bit like a fox with very big ears that stick straight up. It's orange in appearance and it has an Incaerna Circle on its chest.

"Go get 'em, Wyldfyre," Akamaru ordered. It dashed immediately towards the Ringhoul and catches one in its mouth. Akamaru then shouts out, "I redeem you, Ringhoul!" Instantly, the staff glows a bright red and then it lets out an Incaerna Card and seals the Ringhoul in there, turning it black in the process. Akamaru then teleports in excitement, having caught a Ringhoul for the first time. Crystal looked at him amusingly, thinking that he was being silly in using his powers. _He's just like his dad when __**he**__ gets excited_, she thought to herself. Just then, Akamaru's cell phone was ringing. His ring tone was a song called "Akamaru" by his godmother. He lands back down from where he was flying, gets out his cell phone and answers it saying, "Hello?"

"_Akamaru! How nice to hear from you!_" said the person on the other line. It sounded strange to him because it sounded like a man with a feminine tone.

"Excuse me," said Akamaru, "But who is this?"

"_You don't know who I am, my son?_" said the person on the other line.

"Seriously, who is this? Show yourself, whoever you are!"

"_Come to the final floor and find out for yourself, silly boy._" The man then hung up.

"Hello?" said Akamaru with a concerned look on his face, "Hello?" There was no answer. He then hung up and wondered who the mysterious person was on the other line. He then decides to go to the top floor to find out who it was. Crystal, who had heard all of this, decides to follow him, still invisible and close by him. By the time Akamaru reached the top floor, he was panting heavily. He thought to himself, _I should've teleported my way here._ _But_ _who was that guy? And why did he call me up here?_ He looked around the area for the mysterious stranger. He searched every room of the area until his saw who had called him. It was none other than Him the Demon, the most evilest of all evil and the cruelest of cruel in the form of his ghost. To Akamaru's shock, he looked exactly like the one in his mother's past drawings. Him then spoke, "_Hello, son._"

"Uh…who…who are you?" said Akamaru, with fear in his voice. Him's eyes glow green and the door closes and locks itself up, preventing any means of escape. He then drew closer to Akamaru, who was frightened and said, "_Oh, you don't know? Don't you recognize_ **your own father?**"

"My father?" Akamaru repeated in shock and confusion. "You're my dad?! But my mom's a Powerpuff Girl!"

"**Right you are, son,**" said Him, darkly. He teleports behind Akamaru and says, "_And right you are about your mother._" He puts his ghostly arm around him and licks his neck. Crystal, who teleported in and saw that then turns visible and shouts, "Hey, what are you doing?! Dating a younger kid's illegal!"

"Hi, Aunty," said Akamaru, in a scared voice. Him then teleports to Crystal's side and says, "_Ah, so we meet again, Crystal._" He then examines her from top to bottom.

"_My, my, my, you've grown up since our previous encounter,_" he said.

"Him?" said Crystal in disgust. "I thought I got rid of you a long time ago. Wait, I forgot. The devil's spirit can't be destroyed." Akamaru then looked at Crystal and said, "So what you told me was all true?"

"Yeppers, kid," said Crystal. "We really were enemies back then."

"_You're foolish godmother had destroyed my body many years ago,_" explained Him, who pointed his ghostly claw at her. "_I was going to make this entire world my personal domain,_ **but she intervened.**"

Flashback

Him and Crystal were standing on the roof of Townsville Skyscraper. Crystal had two scars on her face and her shirt was ripped at the stomach as if by a claw. She was facing Him with an energy orb in her hand, ready to strike. Him was in fine shape, baring no wounds or battle scars, and he was snapping his claws at the ready. He glanced down at a giant red vortex underneath them, grinning his evil grin. Crystal launched herself towards her target, but was ceased by his claw on her shoulder. He chuckled darkly and said, "**Look below.**" Crystal looked underneath her and saw the vortex before her eyes. She was in shock when she saw this and she ceased her energy orb.

"_You see what I have done to destroy your precious Townsville?_" Him said, in his feminine tone. He let go of Crystal's shoulder and said, "_There's nothing you can do now. Everyone, including you will all go_ **to heck!** **The entire world will be mine to command! And your powers will be useless against me!**" Crystal, who then remembered her fear of losing the entire world, looked down in anger at the swirling, red vortex. She then directed her head towards him and said, "You like the netherworld?" She then grabbed his shoulder and said, "Go there!" She then threw Him down towards the vortex and as he reached it, lightning zapped and crackled the evil demon until the vortex exploded, killing him in the process.

Flashback ended

"_It was so many years ago,_" Him continued, "_and I was so close until_ **that fool foiled my plans.**"

"But why are you here?" Akamaru asked, confused. "Aren't ghosts supposed to go somewhere? Like the netherworld or heaven or something like that?"

"Not likely," said Crystal. "A devil's spirit stays on Earth until he or she comes back to life. This is just what happened to Him here." She pointed her dragon like claw towards Him to show him what she meant.

"You see kid," she explained. "A devil's body may dissolve into smoke, but not his or her spirit. The only reason why I killed your dad by dumping him into the vortex was that I wanted to save the ones I cared most, and that was the inhabitants of Earth." She then puts her finger down and says, "You're not like Him at all, personality wise." Him then floats over to Akamaru and says, "_You see, my dear boy, I am your true father. I've been watching you ever since you were born._" He placed his ghostly claw on Akamaru's and said, "_You are exactly like me in both appearance_ **and power.** _You're not the only one with the appearance of a demonic scorpion._" He chuckled. He then removed his ghostly claw away from Akamaru's claw.

"You mean there are others?" said Akamaru, curiously.

"_Yes, my boy. That's right,_" said Him, smiling. "_Now hold out your claw._" Akamaru did as he was told, but he felt that he was betraying his mother, siblings and stepfather. Him then takes out a strange key chain and places it in Akamaru's open claw. He then took a look at what his dad gave him and to his surprise he was given a key chain with dolls that resembled his family heritage. The one in the center resembled Him, the one on the left resembled a girl devil with a tail and horns, and the one on the right resembled Akamaru in his demon form. He looked at the other two dolls in aw for he has never seen a key chain with family members on it before. Him then spoke, "_You see? It's all in the family gene. You cannot deny it for much longer._" Crystal took the key chain from Akamaru and examined it intently.

"I've read about those when I was a kid," she said. "This right here's a family key chain. It's supposed to show your family members on there."

"_Very good, Crystal,_" said Him. "_I'm flattered._" He floats over to her and says, "_But don't think that you have seen _**that last of me.**" He then floats back to Akamaru and says, "_Promise me that you won't ever lose it._" He didn't know what to do, but he knew that the best option was to stay with his family. He said, with a quite voice, "I will."

"That's a good boy," said Him, smiling. He kissed his son's cheek good-bye, floats into the air and says, "So long for now! Do try to be careful! And Akamaru."

"Y-yes dad," said Akamaru, his voice cracking in fear.

"_Enjoy the time you spend with your family,_" said Him, "**while you still can.**" He cackled darkly as the cruel ghost disappears into thin air, leaving no trace of the demonic foe to be found. Akamaru stared in wonder as his disappears out of sight. Crystal then walks over to the confused child and says, "Don't worry kiddo, I'll be sure to keep you safe from that dastardly monster."

"Thanks, Aunty," said Akamaru. He smiled in content after hearing his godmother's words. Crystal then looks ahead and sees two Ringhouls behind Akamaru.

"Hey, there's a couple Ringhouls over there," she pointed out. Akamaru snapped his head in the direction of Crystal's dragon-like nail and spots the two Ringhouls. The take off and he immediately dashes after them in quick like speed.

"Come here, you little rascals!" he shouted after them. But the Ringhouls shoved dust at him causing him to cough for a few seconds. Then he sneezed and some fire spewed from his nose as he lands on the ground with a thud. Crystal teleports to his side and says, "Bless you." She chuckled and says, "I guess they were too elusive for you."

"I think you're right," said Akamaru in agreement. He got himself back up and brushed the dust off of himself. Brock then bolts into the area and says, "Did you get your own Ringhoul?"

"Yep," said Akamaru. "I had to use Wyldfyre for this one." He showed his twin brother the Incaerna Card containing Ringhoul.

"Sounds good to me," said Brock in agreement. "I caught one too, but I used Blizzenghast for the job." He showed Akamaru the same thing.

"That's great!" said Akamaru with excitement. "Now we can show it to the whole class!"

"That's a good idea," said Crystal. "You guys are in Incaernist Class anyway." The two laugh in their accomplishment and they decide to head home. Akamaru felt great having caught a Ringhoul for the first time, yet he felt sorrow in his heart about what his father had told him. He was worried about his father's revival and how he would explain all of this to his mother. He hoped that they don't overreact over his family heritage. He also hoped that they accepted him for what his is on the inside instead of outside. As the three fly home, he decided to be brave and tell his mother directly, with courage and confidence in his heart.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Powerpuff Girls GX Chapter Four

Firing Katie Nana

Later at the Utonium Chateau, while Akamaru, Brock and Crystal were on their way back from the abandoned building, Blossom, Bunny, Bell and Buttercup were discussing whether to fire Katie Nana or to keep her. Buttercup was wearing a white shirt with a green vest over it and a pair of green pants and green knee-high, square-heeled boots. Blossom was wearing a pink business, pinstripe shirt with a red pencil skirt and a pair of pink pumps. Bell was wearing a type of white and gray police outfit, as she just got of work as a police officer. Bunny was wearing a purple summer dress with a pair of ballet shoes. They were getting frustrated with Katie Nana's dominance as well as the other two nannies, who were also annoyed with how she acted.

"I never liked that woman the first time she set foot in the door," said Blossom.

"Me neither," said Buttercup. "She was too rough on our kids."

"Indeed she was," said Bell. "I would never let my children have a nanny that acts so selfish."

"And I wouldn't, either," said Bunny. "She's always blaming the kids for their disappearance. They were clearly good children from the moment they were born."

"They are not!" said Katie Nana, as she walks down the stairs. She was wearing a nanny outfit with a blazer, a flowing skirt, a pair of pointy toe, kidney heels and a flower hat. She said in a rude voice, "I wouldn't stand it if those blasted twins even come through the bloomin' door!"

"Hold it right there, Katie Nana!" said Buttercup as she runs and blocks the door, just after the nanny gets to it.

"Stand away from the door, my girl!" she demanded, trying to push her to the side. The other two nannies come down and try to shoo her out of the house for good. One of them was as thin as a flagpole, with brown hair and she was wearing a type of maroon Victorian dress with Victorian shoes and a hat with a feather sticking out of it on the side. Her name is Ellen. The other one was a round lady and she was wearing the exact same outfit as Ellen except it's dark green in color, she had red hair and her hat had a flower on the band. Her name was Patricia.

"No you listen!" Buttercup talked back, "Akamaru, Crystal and Brock are lookin' for Incaerna at the abandoned buildin'. Besides you know darn well that they wouldn't check out without leavin' a text or a note. They even sent a text message tellin' us that they'll be late because they're searchin' for Incaerna."

"I don't care what they're excuse is," said Katie Nana, who apparently did not understand that Buttercup was trying to reason with her. "They will be severely punished for their disobedience. Those little beasts have run away from me for the last time."

"They did not run away," said Bell in disagreement. "They are with Crystal. And they always obey the rules of the house."

"Lair," said Katie Nana, as if she did not care what they have told her.

"Katie Nana, your fired," said Blossom. "We don't want to see you in this house anymore. We never trusted you from the very beginning."

"Well, I was thinking of quitting anyway," said Katie Nana, arguably as she sticks her head up in the air. "I'm done with this house forever."

"Well hip, hip hooray!" said Patricia. "And don't stumble on the way out, deary." She then turns away from her as a way of saying that she never liked Katie Nana.

"Bye-bye Katie Nana," said Buttercup, with a smirk on her face. Just then, she hears Bubbles' voice outside the house, drawing near the door as it sang a tune.

"It's Bubbles," she said, listening intently and smiling. "She's home." The others start making two lines on each side, with Buttercup included. Him's ghost appears near the ceiling and puts his claw to his ear to listen for his future queen. Outside, Bubbles was dancing towards the house, while singing Sister Suffragette from Mary Poppins. She was wearing the same light blue Lolita dress that she wore when she greeted Akamaru, Mimiko, Alice and Brock before they went to school. She was also wearing a straw hat on her hat and a sash around her chest. As she reached the door, went in and sang the last part of the song, Buttercup said, "Hey, sis."

"Good evening, Buttercup!" said Bubbles, excitedly as she removed her hat. "Blossom, Bunny, Bell! We had the most glorious meeting! The workers absolutely loved my presentation!" Him's ghost then teleports behind her and says, "_Boo!_" This frightens her, but just as she turned around to see who spooked her, there he was, giggling mischievously, to her dismay.

"Him you goose!" she scolded. "You scared me." The other Powerpuffs get in front of her to defend her, with Him backing off in awe.

"Hey what's Him's ghost doin' here?" said Buttercup, in dismay. Blossom tried shooing him away, but he just floats there, grinning and stroking his goatee.

"Oh, by the way," said Buttercup, as she pointed to who she was talking about. "We finally fired that rude nanny of yours a-"

"Before I go," said Katie Nana, interrupting Buttercup in the process. "I would like my wages. I am quitting this house because those little twin beasts have escaped this place for the last time."

"_No they didn't_," said Him's ghost in singsong voice. Bubbles took a quick glance at him, nodded in belief, turned her head towards Katie Nana and said, "I doubt they did anything wrong, Katie Nana. But you are being very hateful to my children." She took off her sash, turned her head towards Ellen while holding it and says, "Ellen, put these things away."

"Yes, dear," said Ellen. She took the sash from her and made a "Humph!" at Katie Nana, as if she disliked her.

"Katie Nana, I do beseech you," said Bubbles, calmly in dismay. "Please leave at once." Ellen then checked the time and as she realized it's almost 6:00 PM. She shouted, "Posts everyone!" Everybody gets at her post, except for Him's ghost and Katie Nana. Right above the roof, Admiral Boom, the captain of the SS Fadasa and the neighbor to the Utonium family, shouts, "4…3…2…1! Fire!" His assistant fires the time cannon. In the house, everybody was trying their best to keep all the valuables away from danger by catching them each time one of them falls. After they save every last valuable from breaking, they go back to their original spot before the time cannon sounded. Bubbles walks up to Katie Nana and says, "Katie Nana, I do beseech you, please le-"

"My wages if you please," Katie Nana interrupted. Meanwhile, outside the chateau, Crystal, Akamaru and Brock, who turned back into their normal forms by the time they left the abandoned building, were on their way to the house and Katie Nana stops in front of them. Crystal smirks and says, "Hello Katie Nana, that must be heavy. Allow me." She takes her suitcase and places it in the taxi trunk. Katie Nana gives her a "Humph!" and enters the cab.

"What a very pretty hat," said Crystal, smirking. She closed the cab door and as soon as it drives off, the trio walk up to the door and she rings the doorbell.

"I'm coming!" Bubbles called from the other side. She ran up to the door and opened it, only to be surprised that she was right all along.

"Oh, I knew you three would be back!" she said excitedly. She let the trio in and they all sat down, except for Akamaru, who was nervous about what he has to say about his dad. Crystal spoke up, just not to let Bubbles freak out, "So you fired that bad old nanny, huh?"

"Yes we did," said Bubbles, assumingly. "She's not allowed in this house anymore." As she walks away, Crystal walks with her to the living room. Akamaru and Brock decide to head upstairs and check out the view of Townsville Park. Crystal and Bubbles discuss about how they were going to replace Katie Nana after they fired her. Later in the night, the Powerpuffs and Crystal were still having a discussion about the children's dream nanny. Him's ghost has already disappeared for the night, knowing that he has done enough damage already.

"Hopefully she won't be so evil as Katie Nana," said Bubbles.

"I'm with you," Crystal agreed. "I bet we'll find her just as soon as we jot down the correct personalities for the perfect nanny." She got out a sheet of paper and a pencil for Bubbles and handed them to her. "For one thing, she has to be very kind." As Crystal says the correct personality, Bubbles would write down everything without stopping until she is finished. Just when they were finished, Mr. Banks, the owner of the local Townsville bank, comes into the room and says, "It seems that Katie Nana was too much for you."

"She sure was," Crystal agreed. "We're tryin' to find the right nanny to replace her. Hopefully she won't be so cruel to the kids."

"Thankfully, I agree," said Mr. Banks, as he puts his pocket watch away. "We have to find one who will be willing to love the children as if they were her own. Just like Ellen and Patricia for example." Crystal and the light blue puff beamed at each other in agreement with Mr. Banks. Just then, Akamaru, who had heard all of this from the other side, came into the room, walked up to his mother and said, "Brock and I wrote of what we want our new nanny to be." He hands her a folded up piece of paper and walked back to his bedroom. But before he was all the way out of the room, he looks over his shoulder and says, "I hope this helps." He then walks out and back up to his bedroom. Bubbles unfolds the paper and reads it. It read:

Wanted! A Nanny for 4 Very Kind Children

Item 1: A Cheery Disposition

Item 2: Rosy Cheeks

Item 3: You must be kind

Item 4: Play games (All sorts)

Item 5: Take us on outings

Item 6: Give us treats

Item 7: You mustn't be too firm

Item 8: Help us with our daily chores

Hurry Nanny! We really need your services!

Signed,

Akamaru and Brock Utonium

As soon as Bubbles was done reading, she smiled. Crystal took a good look at the paper beside her. She took it from her and looked at it carefully. She smiled, turned her head towards Bubbles and said, "I guess they were tryin' to help."

"Help?" said Mr. Banks, in confusion. "But they're just children."

"Hey, Akamaru and Brock are twelve years old," said Crystal in disagreement. "They're old enough to do whatever they want."

"She is right, Mr. Banks," said Bubbles. "They even helped the nannies with their daily routine."

"Well I still think they're too young for work," said Mr. Banks. He promptly took the paper away from Crystal's hand, tore it up and threw it in the fireplace. Crystal, however, brought the torn up paper back to her and put the pieces back together.

"Don't throw it away," she said in disgust. "We need this for the advertisement." _Man, he's just as bad as Katie Nana,_ she thought. She then placed it by Bubbles and she orders Mr. Banks to call the Times Newspaper. She hands him the phone and he dials the number in. As soon as the person on the other line answered the phone, he said, "Hello, the Times."

"Where are you sir?" said the person on the other line.

"117 Townsville Suburbs," said Mr. Banks. "I would like to place an advertisement in your column." Just as he was calling the Times Newspaper, Crystal looks out the window, thinking that Akamaru needs someone up on the rooftop beside him rather than leaving him all alone. She knows that it's not safe in the nighttime, especially with Him's ghost on the loose.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Powerpuff Girls GX Chapter Five

Akamaru's Worries

Meanwhile, while the adults are trying to get a new nanny for him and Brock, Akamaru was on the rooftop of the house, looking at his newly given key chain. It was nighttime and the sky was a dark-blue with twinkling stars in the night sky and the crescent moon shining in the night. He was in his demon form and he was a little worried about what might happen if he told his mother about it. He held up his key chain in the crescent moonlight and shook it a little to let it dangle. As it dangles and twinkles in the night, Brock looks up from the other side of the rooftop, saying, "You look pretty gloomy with your new toy." Akamaru looks at Brock, with a sad look on his face. He looked down, closed his eyes and said, "I'm just a little worried about what Mom would say if she found out about what happened at the abandoned building. That's all." Brock then got out of his hiding place and went beside Akamaru.

"Aww, don't let that old devil get the best of ya," said Brock, as he tries to cheer him up. "He just thinks you're gonna be the bad guy when you grow up. But that's not gonna happen in my book."

"But what if it does," said Akamaru. Brock looked at him, with a sign of worry in his eyes.

"I don't wanna hurt anybody, I-" He paused for a second, trying to catch his breath, and looking at the crescent moon. "I wanna be like Boomer. Kind, caring, friendly, maybe even a superhero-" He paused and took out a medallion, which looked like a scorpion, and was given to by his late devil grandfather, Lucious. "Like my mom was, and my grandfather."

Flashback

Lucious was in his bed, dying. Akamaru was only 10 years old at the time, and he was wearing a red shirt with a black dot on it, a pair of black jeans, and black sneakers. Crystal, who was in her demon form, and Bubbles, who was in her former Powerpuff uniform, were both standing next to him, from side to side, with a look of sadness on their faces. Bubbles had tears in her eyes and she had her hands over her mouth. As Lucious was coughing from his illness, Akamaru said, frantically, "Grandpa! Grandpa! Don't die on me! Grandpa!"

"I'm sorry, my grandson," said Lucious, as he was about to die. "I have reached my end. I won't be able to see you grow up." He coughed again, and he reached for his medallion and placed it slowly in Akamaru's hand. He looked at what his grandfather had given him, and said to him, with tears in his eyes, "What is that thing supposed to do?!"

"Wear it, my grandson," said Lucious, as he coughed one more time. "And it will…protect you…from the…darkness…in your heart." As he said his last words to Akamaru, he dies in his own bed, his arm falling on the side. The frantic little demon then looks at his dead grandfather and collapses to the floor, with tears in his eyes. Crystal, who had sensed his sadness, bends down to her godson, and wraps her arms around him, with her bat-like wings arching around them to comfort him.

Flashback Ended

Akamaru looked at the medallion, thinking about his late grandfather.

"I never thought it would be time to see my father for the first time," he said, with worry and sadness in his voice. "I only wish I could take my step dad's path."

"You already did," said Brock, patting him on the shoulder. "Sure losin' our demon grandpa was a heartbreaker, but at least he lives in your heart."

"You may be right," said Akamaru. He put his medallion away and focused on the key chain.

"But if I show this to her, she'll be mad at me," he said. He shook his key chain, while letting it dangle in the moonlight.

"Well," said Akamaru, as he holds it close to his heart. "I just hope it'll work out between the two of us. I don't like betrayals. And I plan to make sure things are fine with both of us."

"_How sweet_," said an echoing voice from behind them. Akamaru's pupils shrunk as he heard someone from behind the two. He immediately gets up, turns around, and sees Him's ghost behind him, his usual grin on his face. Boomer looked at Him's ghost with a scared look on his face.

"What the heck?" he said. "Who the heck is that?" He then slipped, kidded down the rooftop and fell off the edge. Akamaru, who witnessed this, flies downward to catch him. This succeeds as he flies up to the rooftop, while holding onto his brother by the shirt. Him's ghost laughs at the display, while spinning around towards them. He then floats over to Brock, who was dangling by Akamaru's claws.

"_Aww, did I scare your little brother?_" he said, as he pinches Brock's cheek, with a fake pout on his face. He then floated to Akamaru and said, with his eyelids halfway over his eyes, "_Well, get used to it._" He then grinned and pinched his son's nose, causing him to put his left claw over it. He still hung on to Brock's shirt, however. He then gently floated his brother down to the ground, with Him's ghost following behind him. As they reach the ground, just as soon as Brock touched it, Akamaru let go.

"Thanks for the save, bro," said Brock, who was relieved to be on the ground.

"You're welcome," said Akamaru, as he lands on the ground. Him's ghost floats down towards the duo, and lands right in between them, with his usual smile on his face. He advances toward Akamaru, wraps his ghostly right arm around him, and tips his chin with his left claw so that they are eye to eye.

"_It wouldn't hurt to tell her, son,_" he said to him, with his eyes halfway closed, and a smile on his face. "_I have faced her before._" He then kisses his son on the cheek. "_Follow me._" He chuckled darkly as he let go of Akamaru and leads him to the entrance of their home. Him's ghost then let's them pass to go inside. Akamaru transforms back into his human form, and walks up to door to open it and head back upstairs. As soon as he got upstairs, he went into his room and got onto the bed, grabbing his little devil doll and holding onto it against his chest. Him's ghost appeared in the room, near Akamaru's desk, floated next to him and wrapped his ghostly arm around him.

"_Come now, Akamaru,_" he said, with a grin on his face. "_Keeping it a secret will only get you into trouble._" He giggled under his own claw. "_Don't worry._" He gently stroked his son's hair. "_I'm sure your godmother wouldn't mind._"

"Well, I don't know," said Akamaru, quietly. "Mom would probably start crying by the time I tell her."

"_It won't hurt_," said Him's ghost, as he gently stroked his son's hair. "_The sooner you tell her about our encounter,_ the better." Akamaru sighed after hearing his father's words. He didn't like the sound of his advice. Him's ghost gets a little closer to him just so he could comfort him, smiling about their first time seeing each other. He strokes his son's hair one more time and wraps his other arm around him, as a way of hugging him. _Someday, my son,_ he thought. _Someday, you will be the one who will set me free from this inconvenient death. And I will make your mother my queen. You will just have to wait and see._ He held his son tightly to not only comfort him, but to be sure that he stays where he is. Akamaru felt uncomfortable near his late father. Despite that, however, he felt a little sleepy. He immediately fell asleep after a long day. Him's ghost giggled at him, as Akamaru breathed heavily with his devil doll close to him. _Poor thing. He must be tired,_ he thought. _Surely he'll be more energetic by the time he wakes up tomorrow._ He floated towards Akamaru's dresser, opened the top drawer, found some pajamas, waved his ghostly claw over them, and then, the same PJ's where put on Akamaru. Floated over to his son, waved his claw over him, causing him to float over the bed, made it so that he's horizontal, and waved his other claw over the bed, causing the covers to retract themselves to the front. He then snapped his claw, causing the sleeping Akamaru to float to the bed. He then tucked his son in for the night. He then set his alarm clock, thinking that he has school tomorrow.

"Good night, my son," he said quietly. He kissed him on the cheek. "See you, tomorrow." He then chuckled darkly at his son as he disappeared in to the night, his laughter echoing in the night air.

To be continued… 


	6. Chapter 6

Powerpuff Girls GX

Chapter Six

Mary Poppins

The next morning, the alarm signaled for Akamaru to wake up. He was still sleepy from last night. Him's ghost appeared in the room next to his desk and looked at him intently, thinking that he was just too sleepy to awaken to the morning sun. He waves his claw over him and says, "_Rise and shine, sleepyhead!_" This caused Akamaru to fall from the bed and hit his head. He looked up to see his late father floating over him, his claw over his mouth, as if he was giggling at him for being a slug. Akamaru's dog, Bailey, came in and when he saw Him's ghost, he growled at him.

"Bailey," said Akamaru, as he gets up, walks over to the dog, and picks him up. He then looked at his late father, who was sitting on the bed, trying to look as innocent as ever. _Innocent for sure,_ thought Akamaru with a blank look on his face. He then walked out of his room while carrying his dog, and closing the door behind him. As soon as he made it downstairs and put his dog down, Bubbles comes to him with a worried look on her face.

"Akamaru, what are you doing up this early, sweetie?" she asked, wondering why he was awake. "Today is a Saturday. You can sleep in as long as you like." Akamaru looked up at his mother, who was wearing a short skirt, light-blue dress, and a pair of blue pumps. He gulped a little bit and said, "Mom, I just met my late dad yesterday." Bubbles gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Akamaru knew that his own mother would be angry with him, so he closed his eyes shut, waiting for her to scold him. But to his surprise, instead of being scolded, his mother wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Akamaru," said Bubbles, "I didn't know that until today. I'm sorry you had to see him in person."

"_Or rather, as a ghost,_" said Him's ghost from upstairs. Bubbles and Akamaru look up to see Him at the top of the stairs, his ghostly claw tapping on the railing. Bubbles went up there to talk to him.

"Him," said Bubbles. "Please tell me you haven't planted any evil thoughts in my son."

"_Oh no no no, darling_," said Him's ghost as he floats downstairs right through her towards Akamaru. "_I was merely having some alone time with him__._" He giggled a little bit after he advanced towards his son.

"_You did such a wonderful job taking care of him, dear,_" he said as he pinched Akamaru's cheek. He stopped and went towards Bubbles. "_And quite a wonderful place you have. If only you and I would have lived in it together._" He then wrapped his ghostly arms around her, kissed her on the lips. Bubbles ducked under his grasp, and popped up next to Akamaru.

"Sweetie," she said to him. "Be sure your father doesn't do anything horrible to you."

"I promise, Mom," said Akamaru. "Devil's honor." Him's ghost giggled after hearing his son say the word 'devil.' Crystal walks into the room and says, "Yeah, very funny, ghost boy." She threw a dart at him, but he ducked it. This made Akamaru laugh a little bit. Crystal then walked up to Akamaru and said, "Why don't you take a rest kiddo. You had a long day yesterday."

"Sure thing, Aunty," said Akamaru, as he rubbed his eyes. He then went upstairs to his room, hoping to get some more sleep. Him's ghost looked at him intently, his neon green eyes following his son's movement. He then giggled and said, "_My my my, he sure can sleep._" He then looked at Crystal and said, "_Don't suppose I should keep an eye on him?_"

"Don't push your luck," said Crystal, with a suspicious look on his face. She then walked out of the house to go and check up on her children. Him's ghost then disappears, leaving Bubbles alone in the hallway. Then she looks out the window only to see a line of nannies out by her doorstep. To her dismay, they were not as she expected. They were all very strict and firm. She was very disappointed in that. She then walked out of the window's way and she immediately calls Mr. Banks on the phone.

"Mr. Banks," she said, with a scold. "We need to talk."

"I'll arrive as soon as I can, Mrs. Utonium," said Mr. Banks on the other line. He then hung up, much to her dismay. An hour later, Mr. Banks came in through the crowd of nannies and knocked on the door to the Utonium Chateau. Bubbles let him in, and as soon as he got inside, she closed the door behind him. She then turned her head towards him, and said, "Mr. Banks, I must say I am very disappointed in you."

"Yes, about the nannies," said Mr. Banks. "I actually gave them what Mrs. Princeton ordered on the childrens' advertisement. I never expected so many rude and vulgar nannies, really."

"So, you they are the wrong kind then," said Bubbles, in confusion.

"Yes," said Mr. Banks, assumingly. "Well, we have no choice. Ellen!"

Ellen comes downstairs wearing her traditional Victorian dress.

"Yes sir?" she asked.

"Please show them in, one at a time," said Mr. Banks.

"Yes sir," said Ellen. She then walked up to the door. Meanwhile, Brock, Akamaru, Mimiko, and Alice just woke up after an hour of sleep. They look outside their large window, only to see many strict and firm nannies down below. They were all disappointed in all of this, especially Akamaru and Brock, who were expecting a rather caring nanny than a firm and strict one.

"I just don't understand," said Brock. "They're not what we advertised for at all." Akamaru looked at all the nannies intently, his brown eyes fixated on every one of them. They started to glow green, and a storm kicked in, causing all the strict nannies to be blown away. They tried to hang on to the fence of the Utonium Chateau, but try as they might they just simply slip from their fingers. As soon as they were all gone, Akamaru's eyes returned to the normal brown color they once were. Brock wrapped his arm around his neck and said in an excited voice, "Good one bro! You blew all those bad nannies away!"

"Had to," said Akamaru, blinking. Alice thought that it was funny and giggled. She then looked at the sky and saw something at the corner of her eye.

"Big brother, look!" she said pointing to something in the distance. The two brothers look to where she was pointing at, and they see what looks like a woman, floating in midair, with her umbrella open, and carrying a carpetbag. She was wearing a beautiful dress with a lovely jacket over it, a lovely flower hat, and a pair of black pumps.

"Do you think she's a witch, bro?" said Brock, curiously.

"No, she's not a witch," said Akamaru, disagreeing with Brock's comment. "Witches have brooms." As the lady approaches the Utonium Chateau, the kids stare in wonder, thinking that she must be magical or something. By the time she lands right in front of the house, Ellen opens the door and says, "You may come in, one at a time."

"Thank you," said the lady, as she goes past her. Ellen looked out the door to see if there are any other nannies, but there was none besides the lady who just past her. She thought that Akamaru might have blown the other nannies away because they were too strict and firm for him. She smiled in content, and closed the door as soon as she got back in. Meanwhile, as the lady approached Bubbles and Mr. Banks, she said, "You are the mother of Akamaru and Brock Utonium, are you not?" The two look at her intently, thinking she could be just what they need.

"Why yes," said Bubbles. "I am their mother." She beamed and added, "It's nice to meet you madam."

"Thank you, dear," said the lady. She then got what seems to be a folded up piece of paper. She unfolded and read aloud, "Item 1: A Cheery Disposition. I am always this way when need be. Item 2: Rosy Cheeks. Obviously." As she read aloud the items, Mr. Banks realized that it's the same advertisement that Crystal had forced him to use and that Akamaru and Brock wrote for their mother. He looked in the fireplace to see if it wasn't thrown away. To his approval, it was safe and sound.

"Item 3: You must be kind," said the lady, as she read aloud. She the looked up and said, "I am kind, but extremely firm." She then looks over to Mr. Banks, who was looking in the fireplace at the time.

"Have you lost something?" she asked with a concerned looked. Mr. Banks bonks his head on the mantel of the fireplace and said, "No. I've lost nothing of the sort, my dear." He then turned to her and said, "Please continue."

"Thank you sir," said the lady, smiling. She then continued to read the advertisement in her hand. "Item 4: Play games, all sorts. I believe they'll find my games extremely diverting." Mr. Banks listened intently, thinking she'll be just what the boys need. He then walked up to her and said, "Excellent. You're perfect for the job."

"Thank you, sir," said the lady. She picked up her carpetbag and started for the upstairs, but not before saying, "I will see the children now. Thank you." Mr. Banks and Bubbles look at each other for a moment. Then she said, "Do you think she'll be a kind-hearted nanny, like Ellen and Patricia?"

"I think she will," said Mr. Banks, beaming. Ellen comes into the room, awaiting Bubbles's next order.

"Ellen, please tell the others they are dismissed," said Bubbles.

"Yes ma'am," said Ellen. She then went to the door, only to find a schnauzer wearing a bandana in the doorway. She then said, "The position has been filled." As soon as she closed the door, the schnauzer runs off, hoping to be back with its owner. Meanwhile, Akamaru and Brock were waiting for their new nanny from upstairs, with Akamaru in the closet, and Brock right next to his bedroom door. Akamaru kept giggling in the closet, thinking that she will find him in there, despite it being dark within it. The lady from earlier then walked up the stairs and saw him near the door to his room.

"Hiya," said Brock, as he greets her. The lady then notices that Akamaru is missing.

"Where is Akamaru?" she asked, politely.

"He's in there," said Brock, pointing to the closet right next to him. They could hear him giggling in there, as if he was laughing about something. The lady smiled, walked up to the closet, and opened it.

"You really are the playful type, aren't you?" she said smiling. She then pats Akamaru on the head. Brock then shows her his room, which looks like a pigsty.

"Sorry 'bout the mess," said Brock, apologetically. "Bailey keeps messin' it up every time I clean up in here." As he was saying that, Bailey comes in barking with excitement. Akamaru then picks up the little Jack Russell terrier and says, "He's just very playful, Brock." The lady then inspects his room, thinking that it could use a good cleaning.

"It does look like a bear's pit, doesn't it?" she said, inspecting it from head to toe. "I'm sure this place will be spick and span without your pet's interference." Then Akamaru led her to the nannies' room, where she, along with two others, will be sleeping.

"This is your room," explained Akamaru. "And there's a lovely view of Townsville Park." The lady then put down her carpetbag on the table in front of her, and inspected the room. She noticed Alice at the window and said, "Hello dear." Alice immediately turned around to see the lady smiling at her.

"Oh hi," she said, beaming.

"This is Alice, one of our sisters," Brock explained. "She's a bit of ditz, but she's a total angel."

"How do you do, Miss Alice," said the kind lady.

Akamaru took a peek inside the carpetbag to see if there were any valuables inside. He then took his head out of there and asked, "Do you need any help unpacking ma'am?"

"Oh, yes," said the nice lady. "I most definitely need help. Thank you for asking dear." She walked over to the table and looked into her carpetbag to add to her room. Alice zipped over to her brothers' sides so that she's not a bother to anyone.

"That carpetbag is magic," Akamaru whispered to Brock. "I sensed when I looked in it."

"Lucky," Brock whispered back. He then elbows him, making Alice giggle a little. The lady takes out what seems to be a plant, possibly a ficas. The two looked in amazement as she placed the plant right next to the window. She then examined and said, "Hmm. A little more light, perhaps." She then walked over to her carpetbag, only to see Alice trying to dig a floor lamp out of there. Brock was giggling at the display, and Akamaru explains, "She was trying to help. But the lamp got stuck."

"Oh, that's all right, dear," said the lady. "What happens happens." She then helped Alice with the floor lamp, as the two carry it to its destination.

"Isn't she cool, bro?" said Brock, admiring the nice woman for her kindness. "She's awesome."

"She's wonderful," replied Akamaru, in agreement. Just as he finished speaking, Alice and the woman place the floor lamp at its location. Alice plugs it into the wall, while the lady turns it on.

"Much better," said the lady, with a satisfied smile. Brock then looked at a small, hanging mirror with a blank look on his face. He then turned his head towards the lady and said, "I don't think you need that small of a mirror, ma'am." The lady then takes a look at the small mirror that Brock was pointing at, and frowns in disgust.

"Oh," said the lady. "This will never do." She then took the small mirror from the wall, and went to get her own mirror from the carpetbag. As she reached in there and brought out a large, hanging mirror, she said, "I prefer to see all of my face at the same time." She then places it in the same place the small mirror was.

"You were right about that bag, bro," said Brock. "It's magic."

"Never judge a common item for its appearance," said the lady, as she checks her short, beautiful, brown hair. She then turned her head towards the two and said, "You must know that. I'm sure I never do." Alice then reached into the carpetbag and pulled out what appears to a long coat hanger, by only three inches. The lady, Akamaru, and Brock help her out and placed the coat hanger in the location it needs to be.

"I thank you for helping me, dears," said the lady, with a satisfied smile.

"No problem," said Brock.

"You're welcome," said Akamaru.

"Now let's see how you measure," said the lady. She then pulls out a tape measure of some sort from her bag. She then gestured Brock to stand up straight. She then stretches the tape measure to the floor, all the way to his height. She then examined it, and says, "As I thought, kind-hearted, and a little suspicious."

"Am not!" said Brock, angrily. Akamaru laughed at that comment, and Alice giggled.

"See for yourself," said the lady, as she showed his measurement. Brock looked at his measurement and read, "Kind-hearted and a little suspicious."

"That's correct," said the lady. She then took the tape measure from him and and said to Alice, "Now you dear." Alice stood upright as the lady stretches the tape measure to her feet. She then reads it after examining, saying, "Kind-hearted and playful."

"That's me," said Alice, beaming. Then she measured Akamaru, examined it, and said, "Generous, buts also very shy." Akamaru blushed at hearing this. "I'll be sure that your late father doesn't try to control you, dear. This will concern your health if this ever happens." Crystal then enters the room, only to discover the lady with the children.

"Well call me a gemstone, if it isn't Mary Poppins herself," she said with a smile upon her face. "Who would've thought that my own nanny would be takin' care of the children of this house hold."

"Whoa! You know her?" said Brock, with a look of confusion on his face. Akamaru was also puzzled. He had no idea that their nanny was also his godmother's nanny. Mrs. Poppins then said, "Why hello Crystal. I see that you are all grown up."

"Thanks to you," said Crystal, beaming. "I just came here to check up on my god kids, but it turns out you're here too. Ain't that a coincidence?"

"Well, not really, dear," said Mrs. Poppins, shaking her head a little. Then she, Crystal, and the children, went back to Brock's bedroom, where, much to Crystal's dismay, everything was scattered all over the floor.

"Jeez," said Crystal. "Brock, I thought you always clean up your room. Care to explain?"

"You can blame the mess on Aka's dog," said Brock. "He's one messy pup."

"I see," said Crystal, knowing that he was telling the truth. "Welp, we can't leave this room a pigstye forever, right?"

"Right," Brock giggled. Then he starts walking towards his closet, which had dogprints on the wall.

"I'm gonna start at the closet," he declared. "That's where it's the messiest in this here room." He began straightening up he row of shoes, as well as putting all his dirty clothes in the hamper. Ms. Poppins snapped her fingers and in seconds, the clothes on the floor were dragged into the hamper, causing Brock to trip, the shoes were all alligned, and the closet was as clean as a whistle. Brock was surprised, and he said, "Hey." Akamaru giggled, knowing that his twin brother liked to clean it without using his powers. Crystal looked at him with a look that said, "You're a goof too, kiddo." Brock then got up, and said, "I'm not quite a cheater when it comes to things like this."

"Yes, but there is always an element of fun within every chore," said Ms. Poppins. "Once you find it, the job can also be a game." Brock then realized something, and bonked his head, saying, "Darn I'm an idiot! I forgot we put the 'Playing Games' part in the advertisement!" Akamaru then chuckled, saying, "Poor Brock. He always had very poor memory."

"That's true," said Crystal, in agreement. "Well, enough daudlin'. Let's get this room cleaned up." Brock then began to put all of his toys in his trunk. Ms. Poppins then snapped her fingers at the bookcase next to his bed, and in an instant, the books had straightened themselves up, and the pencils that were scattered among it, were placed in an art bin. Akamaru saw his dog coming in, picked him up, and said, "No Bailey." He then put him outside the room, and closed the door. He then snapped his fingers on the dog prints, and they all disappeared in a flash. Crystal then cleared everything from under the bed, snapped her fingers, and all of the trash that was under there was put in the garbage can outside. Brock, who had finished putting the toys away, then decided to make his bed. He pulled the pillows off the bed, straightened the bedsheets, placed his favorite blanket on it, and just when he was about to put his baseball caps in the closet, Ms. Poppins snapped her fingers on them, and they flew to the closet in an instant.

"Thanks," said Brock, who was pleased with her assistance.

"You're welcome, dear," said Ms. Poppins. Akamaru was also pleased with this. However, just when he was about to say something, his nose began to twitch. Brock, who had sensed this, immediately took a glass cup from the kitchen in an instant, and covered his brother's mouth just in time for him to sneeze into it. As he did, the flame turned into smoke, which covered his face.

"Gesundhiet," said Crystal, chuckling. Ms. Poppins laughed at the sight. She knew that he was going to do that because she did some research on the children of the Utonium household. Akamaru shook his head, and said, "Sorry about that, Ms. Poppins. Whenever I sneeze like that, fire just comes out of my nose."

"That's where the glass cup comes in," said Brock. "It's a lot better than usin' a metal cup, cause it just heats up after that happens."

"I see," said Ms. Poppins, with perfect understanding. Crystal then raised her right hand, and an orb glowed in her hand. She then waved it around the room for a little bit. Then the orb disappears.

"The place has been cleaned up," said Crystal. "Thank goodness." Brock was also relieved. He had always wanted to make sure things were tidy and neat, or his mother would be angry. Just then, Bubbles, who had just finished with her business downstairs, comes into Brock's room, and says, "Brock! I have bad news!"

"What is it, mom?" Brock replied, wondering why his mother was frantic.

"It's that mean teacher of yours," said Bubbles, with fear in her voice. "She claims that you pulled a prank on her during class. You never did such a thing, right?" Akamaru and Brock exchanged looks. They knew that he was mischievious, but not to the point of picking on an evil teacher.

"Actually, no, I didn't," said Brock. "Even if Mrs. Karamire's a mean person, I learn not to mess around with the elders. Especially teachers, mind you."

"Oh, I see," said Bubbles, with a sigh of relief. Ms. Poppins then walked over to Brock, and asked, "Who is Mrs. Karamire, dear?"

"She's our cooking class teacher," said Brock. "I don't really like her, mostly because she's a screamer, and I can't stand screamers like her."

"She often puts the blame on her students for crimes they never even committed," Akamaru explained. "She doesn't really care if the person's innocent or not, she just gives the person a detention for no reason." Ms. Poppins then put her hands on her hips, and said, "Well, I'm not very fond of those who have a tirade over the smallest of things."

"Me neither," said Bubbles, worryingly. "I do hope this woman would be out of our hair."

"Me two," said Akamaru in agreement. He never really liked his cooking class teacher all that much either. He wished that she would retire and be replaced by a newer and much kinder teacher.

"Well dears, let's not dwell on this any further," said Ms. Poppins, in a calm tone. "I don't suppose an outing would bring this out of our minds?"

"I agree," said Akamaru. "We could definately use the excersize." He was telling the truth. He wanted to make sure that he wouldn't think about his evil teacher. He went into his closet, and got out one of his jackets. A few moments later, the boys, and Ms. Poppins come out from behind the door of their home, and begin to walk to their destination. Little did they know, Him's ghost was watching from above the home. He flew into their direction, and followed them to Townsville Park.

To be continued...


End file.
